1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a droplet discharging head comprising: a pressure chamber in which a fluid such as ink is filled through a channel; and nozzles that are connected to the pressure chamber and which discharge the fluid as droplets. The present invention also relates to a manufacturing method for such a head, and to a droplet discharging device provided with this droplet discharging head.
2. Related Art
Inkjet recording devices (i.e., droplet discharging devices) that have inkjet recording heads that are an example of a type of droplet discharging head are conventionally known. With the inkjet recording device, ink droplets are selectively discharged from multiple nozzles in the inkjet recording head, and images (including text characters and the like) are printed on a printing medium such as recording paper. One of the necessary and indispensable conditions in manufacturing the inkjet recording heads in the inkjet recording device is the selection of components exhibiting resistance to ink.
For example, there is an inkjet recording head that has multiple plates comprising each structure from the ink supply route to the nozzles layered therein. This is a multi-nozzle type head where multiple ink discharging mechanisms (i.e., ejectors) are connected. With this type of inkjet recording head, the plates that comprise each of the structures are formed from many differing components. Moreover, in connecting each of the plates, many joining components (i.e., adhesives) are used. The ink resistance of the structural components of each layer and of the adhesives is an issue.
In other words, when materials that are best suited to the functions of the components comprising each of the mechanisms inside the inkjet recording head are used, there are cases where many different types of materials are used for each of the structural components. When this is the case, it is difficult both in terms of efficient production and materials selection to achieve the ink resistance of each of the structural components while maintaining the materials best suited to each function.
For this reason, there have been proposals to coat, for example, resin layers containing inorganic particles on each of the structural components and the adhesive in order to improve resistance to ink. With an inkjet recording head that has multiple plates of different materials from the ink supply route to the nozzles layered therein, there is still much room for improving the ink resistance of each of the structural components and the adhesives.